Through the Eyes of His Mother
by MusicKeeper
Summary: A look at the life of Tobey McCallister through the eyes of his mother Claire.


**'ello, peoples of the earth!**

 **So most of you probably don't know me, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Amy, and though this is my first Wordgirl fanfiction, I have been a part of the fandom since it all began in 2007. I used to watch the show with my brother every evening - until life got in the way. Take heart, however, for I have recently caught up on all that has happened and, of course, started writing fanfiction for the show. There are not as many Wordgirl fics as I would like, so I'm just going to add my own humble contribution.**

 **Side note: this is the longest oneshot I have ever written. +10k words - whew!**

 **Side-side note: I don't own Wordgirl. I just like borrowing the characters to use for my own devices. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The father was not by her side when their baby arrived, but Claire McCallister was too tired to care. In fact, she was too tired to care about almost anything as she caught her breath, whether it was the sweat drying on her face and the pain in her abdomen or the impending medical bills and the daycare that would need to be arranged for her baby.

The one thing Claire did care about, however, was the high-pitched cries of the baby she had just delivered. Turning to Claire, the doctor smiled sentimentally as she placed the baby in Claire's arms. "You have a son," she said softly, seemingly awed by the squalling baby boy she had helped Claire deliver.

Tears streamed down young Claire's face as she clutched her baby boy to her chest. "It's nice to finally meet you," she whispered softly, looking over the boy and feeling her heart clench when she saw how much like his father he appeared.

"What are you going to name him?" the doctor asked, unable to contain her excitement.

The name slipped past Claire's lips without hesitation. "Theodore."

* * *

At two and a half, Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III was reading with almost no trouble at all. Claire was absolutely amazed at his progress and wondered if she should go ahead and send him to preschool.

Claire voiced her thoughts aloud to a friend, who was vehemently opposed to the idea. "Don't do it," said her friend. "Do you want to know what will happen?" Without even waiting for Claire to respond, her friend continued, "He'll be too far ahead of the other children. He'll comprehend lessons faster and he won't understand why no one else understands. He'll get stuck-up, Claire. He'll let his intelligence go to his head, and you _really_ don't want to raise a high-and-mighty toddler."

The words struck a nerve. It was Theodore McCallister II's own trenchancy and supercilious attitude that had split him and Claire apart. Claire made up her mind right then and there; Tobey would not attend school until he was as old as the other kindergarteners with whom he would be interacting.

That didn't mean that his amazing intellect would be wasted, however. Claire decided that she would homeschool her young son until he was ready to go to school. That way, he would continue to learn without being hindered by his age. Her son would never be discouraged from achieving his full potential.

Looking over at Tobey, who sat in his favorite chair reading his favorite book, _Green Eggs and Ham,_ Claire nodded to herself. Yes, homeschooling would be good for the boy.

* * *

"It was horrible!" Tobey ranted as he flung his little backpack on the nearest chair. "They can't even s-subtract yet!"

Claire knelt to calm her irate five-year-old. "Sweetie, that doesn't matter. You know how to do it, and that's what matters."

"But Mother, you don't understand!" Tobey looked as if he was trying not to cry. "T-the teacher said I was c-cheating! And then everyone else, t-t-they _laughed!_ "

Claire wrapped her arms around Tobey and held him close. He didn't try to wriggle free, but he pounded his little fist against her chest. "No one else can even subtract single numbers yet and she accused _me._ Of _cheating!"_ The humiliation finally got him to crack, and he let loose, getting hot tears and snot all over Claire's shirt.

Claire didn't say a word. She merely held Tobey and rubbed his back while he wept, trying not to cry herself, for she hated to see her baby hurt. Already she was thinking of a plan of action, one she would share when Tobey had calmed down.

Soon, Tobey had finished crying, but he still kept his head against her front. He mumbled something unintelligible. "Speak up, dear," Claire said softly. "I can't hear you when you mumble."

Tobey lifted his tear-streaked face. "I'm going to be held back with these im … im … oh, what was that word? Imbyecell?"

" _Imbecile,_ dear, and it's not very nice to call your classmates imbeciles."

"Oh." Tobey scrubbed at his face with his shirt sleeve, looked at his now wet cuff, and looked up to see Claire's soiled shirt. A sheepish blush spread over his face. "Sorry about your shirt."

Claire had to laugh. "That's all right, Tobey. It can be washed." She wiped away some stray tears from her son's face. "I'll come with you to school tomorrow and talk to your teacher. I'm sure she'll understand and something can be arranged."

Tobey managed a hopeful smile for his mother. "I do hope so."

* * *

The talk with the teacher didn't help matters much. While the teacher was convinced Tobey wasn't cheating, he was still subjected to the ridicule of his classmates. Claire seriously considered moving Tobey up a grade, but her friend's words rang in her head, and she instead pulled Tobey out of school at the end of the year, deciding to homeschool him for a little while longer.

Two years later, Claire was offered a job at the office of the District Attorney in a city far away. She was not really looking forward to sharing this news with her son, but she knew it would have to be done sooner or later.

So one day after Claire got home from work and paid the babysitter, she sat Tobey down for a talk. "I have something to discuss with you, Tobey," she said, "and I'm not sure you're going to like it."

Curious, Tobey adjusted his new glasses and sat up, listening attentively. "Did I do something wrong, Mother?"

"No! No, not at all!" Claire leaned forward and patted Tobey's knee. "No, not at all. It's just that …" She swallowed. "…we're moving."

Tobey blinked. "Moving?"

Claire nodded. "Yes. I got a better job in another city, and, well, we need to relocate."

Tobey cocked his head and fixed his glasses again. "Okay."

Claire sighed. "But here's the thing, sweetie. I won't be around as much. My new job will keep me very busy, and I might not be able to see you as much."

"Not be able to – why?"

This was the part Claire had been afraid of. "Because of the work I'll be doing. But listen," she said before Tobey could protest. "I'll be sending you to school again. Maybe you can make some friends."

"I don't want friends. I want you." Tobey crossed his arms, angry.

"Tobey, I promise you. In the long run, this'll be better for the both of us. You and I will have a much better life than we've had in this little town." Resigned, Claire stood up and ruffled Tobey's hair as she walked out. "You'll see."

At least, she hoped he would.

* * *

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it anyway." Claire smiled as she handed Tobey the package wrapped in brilliant blue paper. "Happy birthday, son."

Tobey eagerly reached for the package. "Thank you, Mother."

So far, life in Fair City hadn't been all bad. Claire loved her new job, and Tobey seemed to be doing all right. His babysitter had said Tobey had been hard at work with his books. He was doing so well, in fact, that the babysitter had said she didn't even need to show Tobey how to work the problems. He had taken to his geometry work and even asked to take a trip to the library so he could learn more about the subject. For the moment, Claire was content to let Tobey keep teaching himself. As she'd known for a while and the babysitter had told her, Tobey was a boy genius.

In the present moment, Tobey was carefully tearing the wrapping paper off of his birthday present. When he got it all off, he gasped with surprise and delight. "Really!?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "For me?" He held up a robot kit, filled with circuitry, parts, and instructions.

Claire grinned to see her son's reaction to the gift. "Yes, Tobey. I do hope you enjoy putting it together."

"I will, Mother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tobey sprang up and embraced Claire, giving her a hug so tight she could hardly breathe, then picked up the robot kit and raced toward his room. "I must get to work right away! This robot will be fantastic, I tell you! The most amazing creation known to mankind!"

Claire raised an eyebrow at Tobey's comments. "Yes, well, I'm glad you like it. I look forward to seeing what you make with it."

Tobey's head popped out from behind his door frame. "You won't regret this, Mother! This I promise you!"

* * *

One day after living in Fair City for about a year, Claire came home to find the babysitter sitting outside the door to Tobey's room. The teenager looked up from her phone and shrugged helplessly at Claire. "He's locked me out. I think he's working on one of his robots again."

Tobey had gotten good at building robots since Claire had gotten him his first kit. He'd become so adept at the skill, in fact, that it hadn't been long before he put away the instruction manual and made robots on his own. However, it wasn't like him to lock people out while he was working. Claire frowned and knocked on the door. "Tobey? I'm home!"

The door opened. "Mother!" Tobey grinned widely. "Hurry and come see! I think I've finished it!"

"Finished what, Tob – oh my goodness!" Claire's hand flew to her mouth when she saw it. The babysitter, who'd followed, gasped and ran back out. The front door opened and slammed shut in seconds.

In the middle of the room stood a robot unlike any Claire had seen in Tobey's instruction manual. It was taller than she was, with an antenna on its head and a smiling expression on its face. Tobey stood beside her, extremely pleased with his work. "And look, Mother," he said, pulling out a remote with a silver color and antenna to match its robot counterpart. At the press of a button, the robot waved. At the press of a different button, the robot began picking up some of the parts scattered around the floor and placing them in neat piles. Tobey's grin grew wider and wider as he watched. "It works!" he cried gleefully. "It works!"

"I-I can see that," Claire ventured. She glanced at her son. "You made this all by yourself?"

"Yes, Mother! Isn't it glorious?"

Claire truly was amazed. But there were nagging concerns in the back of her mind: _suppose the programming goes haywire? Suppose it goes on a rampage? Suppose even Tobey decides to … no. He wouldn't._ She shook away the thoughts. "It's wonderful, Tobey." She turned to him. "What else can it do?"

"It can do chores, and make dinner, and do whatever you command! I've even programmed it to respond to vocal commands. Observe." Tobey pressed another button. "Robot, tell me the time."

The robot straightened. "It is three forty-six in the afternoon."

"Thank you." Tobey turned to his mother, pride evident on his face. "Now it can do anything you need it to do so you have more time with me!"

Claire considered the robot. "This is amazing, Tobey. Utterly fantastic. But are you sure it won't malfunction?"

"Malfunction? Of course not! My programming skills are impeccable!"

Tobey seemed to be placing too much trust in his skills, Claire thought, but the robot seemed perfectly safe. Perhaps his plan would work out after all. "I'm sure this robot will be very useful, Tobey. It's quite the creation!"

Tobey placed his hands behind his back. "You cannot expect any less from a boy genius."

Claire's smile fell.

* * *

Rumors spread fast in Fair City, but the strangest one that reached Claire's ears was the one concerning a young superhero who'd recently taken down a villain with the ability to shoot meat out of his hands. Claire wasn't sure which was more unbelievable, the rumor that there was a superhero with super strength and super speed or the rumor that there was a villain who could shoot meat out of his hands. In the end, Claire decided that she would believe neither rumor until she saw the superhero or the villain in person.

She believed the rumors about four months after Tobey's ninth birthday.

Claire and Tobey were standing in line at the bank when it happened. The door burst open to reveal a big man with sausages and other meats draped across his chest. Claire had to hold her nose as he passed; the stink was almost unbearable. Tobey watched with wide eyes as the man strode up to the counter. Words were exchanged; the teller looked unimpressed. Suddenly, a loud cry of "PORK CHOP CHOP!" rang throughout the building, and in the blink of an eye, the teller was covered in pork chops. The big man headed behind the counter with a sack, retrieved all the money, and slung the bag over his shoulder.

Claire couldn't believe what she had witnessed. This man was robbing a bank in broad daylight, and he'd actually shot pork chops out of his hands! How was such a thing even possible? Tobey wisely didn't say a word and merely watched with a morbid fascination.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be ezdaping," said the man cheerfully as he made for the door.

"The word is _escaping,_ Butcher, and you won't be escaping today!"

"Wordgirl!" people cheered, smiles and relief blossoming over formerly fearful countenances. Claire looked around for the source of the voice and found a girl clad in red and yellow hovering – yes, _hovering_ – in the doorway, a monkey at her side. Shocked, Claire only stared at the girl. Why, this girl couldn't be older than her Tobey, and she was about to take on this meat man?

Tobey stared, too, but for an entirely different reason. If they had been in a cartoon, Claire was sure hearts would have been in Tobey's eyes.

No bystander could tear their eyes from the scene as the hero and the meat man got down to business. "PASTRAMI ATTACK!" cried the meat man, pastrami flying out of his hands toward the girl. The monkey jumped in front of the hero and caught all the pastrami in his mouth, buying the girl enough time to speed outside, grab the nearest lamppost, come back, and wrap up the meat man in the post. Triumphant, the girl landed beside the meat man to wait for the police. The people cheered.

Three officers arrived, and one went to rescue the teller while the others went to deal with the criminal. "Same time next week, Wordgirl?" he asked as he was taken away.

The hero made a face. "No can do, Butcher. I've got a test to take."

"Oh, okay. How about next Saturday?"

"Sounds good."

With that, the girl spared one last wave for the crowd in the bank, and then she was off in a burst of light.

Beside Claire, Tobey shook his head. "What just happened?" he inquired.

Claire turned them both around to get back in the line. "I'm not quite sure myself, Tobey," she replied, "but I'm beginning to think that this city isn't as normal as we first thought."

"How can any city be normal with a girl like _that?_ " Tobey commented dreamily, head tilted to the side.

Oh, boy. Tobey's first crush. Now, _this_ would be interesting, Claire thought with a little smile.

She was so intent on this thought that she failed to notice the gleam in Tobey's eyes. The gleam that meant the mischievous boy genius would soon be cooking up some trouble.

* * *

Claire didn't think anything of it when Tobey's robots began to grow bigger and bigger, but perhaps if she had, she would not have received the phone call she'd gotten that day.

"He did WHAT!?" she shouted into her phone, disbelief clogging her mind. Tobey. The police station. Fifty-foot robots.

A colleague and new friend, Sally Botsford, peered around the entrance to Claire's office. "Is everything all right, Claire?" she asked, concern etched on her features.

Claire mumbled an "I'll be there soon" into her phone and hung up. Looking up at the perky District Attorney, she said, "Something's come up. A family emergency, if you will. I need to go."

"Well, by all means, if it's an emergency," Sally said, stepping back as Claire made her way out of her office. "Let me know if there's anything I can do…"

"Thank you, Sally."

In the car, Claire took a deep breath before turning her key in the ignition. It was not a long drive to the police station from the DA's office, so Claire did not have much time to let her anger cool.

A police officer met Claire at the door of the station. "Claire McCallister?"

"Yes, sir."

"This way, please."

The walk down the hall was silent except for the click of Claire's heels on the tile floor. She followed the officer to the end, where he opened a door. Inside, Tobey sulked, arms crossed as he glared at the opposite wall.

Claire didn't say a word to him.

"We're letting him off with a warning this time," said the officer as he sat behind the desk in the room. "We just need you to sign these forms and we'll be good to go."

Claire read the forms, signed them, and pushed them toward the officer, who nodded. "Thanks." He looked at Tobey. "You're free to go."

Tobey scoffed. "This isn't our last meeting, you blubbering fool!" he shouted, jumping up and shaking his fist. "Theodore McCallister III will be back soon enough–!"

"That is _ENOUGH,_ Tobey!" Claire snapped, grabbing her son by the ear and dragging him out of the room. He struggled and spluttered all the way to the car, but Claire refused to release him. She only let go once she'd unlocked the car. "Get in the car, young man, and be quick about it."

Suddenly seeming like a little boy again, Tobey obediently climbed into the car and buckled up. Claire slid into the front seat and turned the key in the ignition. "Now, Tobey," she said coolly. "Why don't you explain to me why I got a call from the police today telling me that a good part of Fair City has been destroyed by giant robots?"

Tobey stared out the window of the car, indignant.

Claire pursed her lips. "You're testing my patience, Theodore. The longer you avoid the question, the more I think your programming didn't simply malfunction. Did you send your robots on a rampage on purpose?"

Tobey didn't meet her eyes in the rearview mirror. She wouldn't have heard what he said next had she not been listening. "What better way to get her attention?"

Claire blinked. "Pardon?"

"I said, what better way to get her attention? She's a superhero!" Tobey answered through gritted teeth. "Nothing could be more obvious than a robot rampage!"

"This is about Wordgirl?" Claire pinched the bridge of her nose. "For shame, Tobey. I thought I'd raised you better than this."

"But Mother —"

"No buts, Tobey! For one thing, you destroyed the majority of downtown! You probably sent some citizens to the hospital! And for another, this certainly isn't the way to get a girl's attention! Talk to her at school, ask her how she is, but don't send your robots to destroy a city!"

Tobey was silent for a moment, then he mumbled something.

"Speak up, son. I can't hear you when you mumble."

"No one went to the hospital. I did my best to make certain of that, and I even checked with the police when they arrived. No one was hurt."

Claire sighed with relief. "Good."

Tobey wasn't finished yet. "But how can I talk to her at school when I don't even know who she is?"

Claire softened, just a miniscule amount. "Perhaps if you don't send your robots to destroy things, maybe she'll come talk to _you._ "

The car pulled out of the parking lot, and nothing more was said for the ride home.

(Though Tobey was in for quite the punishment for his robot rampage.)

* * *

Sally stood on the stoop with her daughter, Becky, as they watched Claire drag Tobey away. He bellowed and spluttered at the girl, pointing his finger and shouting to the high heavens that one day, _one day,_ he would prove once and for all that Becky Botsford was Wordgirl.

As if, Claire thought. The girl in question was incredibly tiny; there was no way she could lift a meteorite the size of downtown Fair City, as Wordgirl had once done. She wasn't into sports; how would she maintain super speed? And how on earth would a superhero like Wordgirl possibly make the time to devour books as Becky did? The whole idea was absolutely preposterous!

But for some reason, Tobey clung to his theory as he would a life raft in the middle of the ocean. The boy refused to drop the subject.

"I don't understand, Tobey," Claire said once they were in the car. "Why must you keep harassing poor Becky?"

"You've said it yourself, Mother. I am a boy genius!" Tobey said, by way of explanation. "And there are too many similarities between the two for me to simply let the matter pass! I have observed and I have come up with a conclusion – and that conclusion leads me to believe that Becky Botsford is, in fact, Wordgirl!"

"Tobey, dear," Claire replied, "she's _just a girl._ She couldn't possibly be Wordgirl!"

"Oh, really? Let me share with you my observations." Tobey cleared his throat. "Becky is a walking dictionary. Whenever some imbecile at school doesn't know a word, she can define it at the drop of a hat! Who do we know who's famous for her word-defining skills? Ah, yes, Wordgirl!"

Claire ignored this as she backed out of the Botsfords' driveway. "Tobey, Becky is an intelligent young girl. You should not be surprised at her varied vocabulary."

Tobey fumed. "Moving on. So many times, Becky has made some vague excuse about having to be somewhere – _coincidentally_ during heists or criminal appearances! Now why would she have to make up such obvious lies to escape a prior engagement?"

"Tobey—"

"And let's not forget the physical similarities. The same dark, glossy locks. The same chocolate eyes. The same skin tone. The same shoes, for heaven's sake! Is this not ringing a –?"

"TOBEY!"

Though she couldn't see behind her, Claire knew, by motherly intuition, that Tobey had rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother?" he acknowledged her, indignant at her interruption.

"The next time you accuse Becky of being Wordgirl, there will be no privileges for two months. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Mother, I –"

Her patience was wearing thin. "Do I make. Myself. _Clear?_ "

Tobey sighed with resignation. "Crystal."

* * *

The squeal of tearing metal and the crash of colossal objects raining heavily on the ground echoed so loudly they reached the ears of those at the DA's office. Claire's head fell on her desk. "Why, Tobey?" she murmured to herself.

It had been three years since the rampages had begun. Punishment had failed and hadn't been worth trying. House arrest didn't work. Claire had no idea what it was going to take. Her son wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't a criminal, but Claire was scared nothing short of jail was going to get through to him.

Seconds later, her phone rang. Claire wearily picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Mrs. McCallister," came Wordgirl's perky voice over the phone. "Tobey's waiting for you."

"Of course. Where are you?"

"The intersection of Main and Broad."

"Thank you, Wordgirl."

"Anytime, Mrs. McCallister."

This had become routine for Claire. Granted, it had been happening a little less than it used to, but Tobey was going to have a really hard time getting into MIT, his dream school, if he kept this up.

The car ride was so familiar Claire could have driven it in her sleep. The scattered scrap metal and torn wires thrown on the street were also familiar. What wasn't familiar, though, was the fact that Wordgirl and Tobey were standing on the sidewalk together. They weren't fighting. They were simply talking.

"…was I supposed to do?" Tobey was saying as Claire opened the car door. "How was I supposed to see you any other way? You won't give up your secret identity, which is quite understandable, of course, but it makes it difficult to talk to you outside of … well … this." He made a sweeping gesture toward his scrunched up robots.

Wordgirl was silent, a contemplative expression on her face. The babyish roundness of her face had begun to fade, showing hints of the young woman she was slowly but surely transforming into. Finally, she spoke. "Why didn't you just tell me this earlier, Tobey?"

Tobey was beet red. "I suppose I was too … proud? Yes, my pride held me back. I'd be the laughingstock of the Villains' Association if they found out my sole reason for crime and villainy was wanting to see you!"

"You're not a villain, Tobey." Wordgirl put her arms around him in a hug. Tobey stiffened, then relaxed, putting his arms around her in return. "I know that. You know that. You don't have to be a villain for me to spend time with you."

"Yes, I do," Tobey replied, grasping her tightly. "How can I spend time with you if I haven't a clue as to who you really are?"

"You already do."

Claire could see Tobey's face over Wordgirl's shoulder, and she saw his eyes widen in surprise. "Do I, now?"

"Mm-hmm."

He pulled back to look Wordgirl in the face. "I promise you, Wordgirl. I shall tell no one."

There was silence for a moment. Claire watched her son's face fall, and she prepared to go and collect him before Wordgirl lifted her face and whispered something in Tobey's ear. His eyes got even bigger, if that was even possible. "Wha – really?"

"You're not that far off when you say you're a boy genius, you know."

"You're my…"

"Yes."

"So you and I…"

"Yes."

"And we…"

"That was me."

Tobey exhaled. "Might I hug you again?"

In answer, Wordgirl threw her arms around him. "I'd like that. You're a good hugger."

"Oh, come now, you're Wordgirl. Surely you can think of a better word for 'good,'" Tobey teased. "Like 'marvelous,' perhaps? Or 'splendid,' or even 'stupendous' would suffice!"

Wordgirl laughed. It was not an attractive sound; it was rather harsh, with a snort or two thrown in, but the noise made Tobey's face light up with a grin. "I seem to remember having this conversation with you before," she said, "and I also seem to remember winning the battle that followed."

"Ah, yes. The first-ever game of _Crash or Pie._ " The two separated, and Tobey took Wordgirl's hand, pressing a quick kiss to it. "It was an honor to be beaten by such a worthy opponent."

Wordgirl blushed as Tobey released her hand. "You're not mad?"

"How can I be?" Tobey smirked as he finished. "You just admitted I was right all along."

Wordgirl curled her hands into fists and planted them firmly on her hips. "Don't push your luck, McCallister."

Claire decided now was a good time to step in. "Tobey," she called, announcing her presence. "I believe it's time to go."

Tobey jumped a bit, but he regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Yes, Mother. Of course." He turned back to Wordgirl. "Might I have permission to call you sometime?"

"Sure, Tobey." Wordgirl smiled shyly. "I guess that would be okay."

"Splendid!" Excited, Tobey practically skipped after Claire toward the car and waved at Wordgirl before climbing in. His smile came close to splitting his face.

Claire was amused – and relieved. Hopefully this would be the final time she would have to punish Tobey for bringing out his robots. "Well, Tobey? What was that all about?"

Tobey met Claire's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Mother, I believe it is time to retire my robots. Past time, if I may be frank."

"I'm glad to hear it, Tobey." Claire was ecstatic, in fact – she was already planning a party in her head.

"Not as glad as I am to do it, Mother!" Tobey stared out the window as the car drove away. "It is time to cease my childish rampages."

"You know you'll still be punished for this rampage, right?"

"It won't matter!" Tobey's smile never faltered. "Even punishment could not ruin this day!"

The boy genius would never know how thrilled his mother was to hear such a statement.

* * *

When Tobey was fifteen, Woodview High held an informal dance for its freshmen. He asked Becky to this dance, much to the surprise of his mother. True, Tobey and Becky had put aside their differences and begun to spend more time together once they'd settled into middle school, but Claire was sure Tobey would ask Wordgirl, or at least her secret identity. Yes, she knew that was what Wordgirl had told Tobey two years before, when he'd put away his destructive robots and turned his engineering projects to more peaceful pursuits. She was still in the dark about who Wordgirl could be, but she did not ask. The hero had revealed herself to Tobey in confidence, and Claire would not press.

That had to be why Wordgirl wasn't Tobey's date to the dance. Maybe she went to another school, or perhaps she didn't wish to show herself to Claire just yet. Either way, Claire was pleased with her son's choice. Becky was a sweet girl and a good influence on Tobey. Both enjoyed books and did well in school; they also loved words, and sometimes they tried to outdo each other in a battle of words. Becky always won, but Tobey took his losses in stride with a kiss on Becky's hand and a joke about how she could be Wordgirl. Becky denied these comments with various reasons she _couldn't_ be Wordgirl and had to be reminded that Tobey was merely joking.

Claire fiddled with her camera as she waited for the front door to open. Tobey had gone to pick Becky up, and her family would certainly want pictures, too. It _was_ getting closer to the time they needed to be at the school, though…

The door opened, and Becky entered. Tobey shut the door behind them, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry we're late, Mother. Mrs. Botsford wanted pictures."

"A _lot_ of pictures," Becky sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, I can see why!" Claire gushed, looking over Tobey in his dark suit and Becky in her purple dress. "You two look so sweet together!"

Becky ducked her head and fiddled with her skirt, while Tobey cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. "Well," he said, "let's get started, shall we? It wouldn't do to be late."

"Oh, of course! I need some pictures, too," Claire said, getting up to position the two by the front door.

Becky and Tobey were ever so tolerant as Claire took picture after picture of them. First they were holding hands, and then they were standing close with their arms around each other, and then, without warning, they were making incredibly goofy faces at her. Becky cackled wildly when Claire nearly dropped the camera in shock. Tobey, too, grinned madly.

"You two planned this," Claire accused them as she got her grip on the camera.

"Indeed we did," Tobey admitted.

"If it helps, we did the same thing to my mom," Becky said.

Claire shook her head at their silliness. "One more picture, you two, and then you can go."

Tobey exaggerated a sigh. "If we must."

The last picture was Claire's favorite. Tobey stood with his front against Becky's back, his hand around her waist and her hand on his. Both smiled at the camera with glee. Whether the glee came from having just shocked Claire or the fact that they were going to a school dance together wasn't clear, but it didn't really matter.

After that, they left with polite goodbyes, and Tobey returned alone after dropping Becky off at home, saying that neither he nor Becky were the best of dancers, but they had a wonderful time anyway.

Claire framed her favorite picture and put it on the table in the living room. Tobey, too, was pleased with the picture and even delivered a copy to Becky so her family could have it.

Claire pretended not to see him look at the picture every day before he left for school.

* * *

Tobey and Becky started dating just before Tobey turned seventeen. Claire liked watching Tobey prepare for a date with his girlfriend. He made sure everything about his appearance was perfectly presentable, and he always left early to ensure he would be on time for their date.

And when he came home, he never spoke ill of Becky. Ever. There was one occasion when there had been a terrible misunderstanding between the two, and Tobey had been more prone to outbursts than usual during the time he was working to resolve the issue, but he never told his mother about it. Claire found out from one of Tobey's friends a week after everything had been set right.

When Tobey got home, Claire jumped on him. "You didn't tell me you were having issues with Becky."

He replied with a small smile, "It was a mere miscommunication, Mother. Nothing to worry about. Every pair of lovers has a spat every once in a while."

Claire still didn't know what had happened, and when she tried to pull it out of her son, he either changed the subject or flat out refused to share. You could not have paid Tobey to speak even one bad word about Becky.

There was no doubt about it. The boy was in love.

So it was no surprise that Tobey would want to stay with Becky during times of trouble.

One afternoon, Claire's cell phone rang, and Tobey's name flashed on the screen. When she picked up, he didn't give her a chance to say hello. "I won't be coming home tonight, Mother. Becky's in the hospital."

Claire's hand flew to her mouth. "Poor dear! Whatever happened?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Car accident."

Now this didn't sound right. Becky was a capable young woman. She drove responsibly, and she was good about crossing at crosswalks when she was walking. "Where was she?"

"On Main, near the grocery store."

That explained it. People tended to speed in that area. There were plenty of times Claire had been cut off by another driver while she was there. It wasn't the safest place, especially for pedestrians. "I'll come by when I've finished working. Is she awake?"

"Yes, ma'am, but she has a few broken ribs."

Claire sighed, sorry for Becky – and her mother. At least Sally hadn't been working today; she could be with her daughter. "If Sally's there, let her know I will be there soon."

"Of course, Mother."

"I hope she gets better soon, Tobey."

"I'll let her know. Thank you, Mother."

"Goodbye, Tobey. I'll see you soon."

Claire put away the phone, but she could hardly keep her mind on her work. When the clock struck five, she had already shut down her computer and packed up her things. She was out of the office and in the car at two after.

At the hospital, the receptionist gave Claire instructions to get to Becky's room. Claire followed the instructions and eventually worked her way through the maze of corridors to her destination. Slowly, she pushed the door open to see Tobey sitting by the bed, clutching Becky's dark hand.

"—should've known better," Tobey was saying. "He should've known how unstable the ray was—"

"It was an accident, Tobey," Becky said back. Her voice was hoarse. "You know as well as I do that he wouldn't have killed me on purpose. Remember, we were once good friends."

"Becky, love, the ray _blew up in your face._ "

"Ahem."

Tobey turned to look over his shoulder. "Mother!" He did not stand to greet her. Instead, he looked stricken. Both teenagers did, as if Claire had caught them doing something naughty.

Claire pulled up a chair. "What ray?"

Becky's eyes flicked over to Tobey, who smoothly replied, "It's a new engine in some cars. They're calling it the Ray engine, The Ray for short." He cleared his throat. "I shall be writing to the management of the companies using this engine after all this has been said and done."

"I see." Claire looked around. "Where's Sally?"

"Getting me a glass of water." Becky coughed a bit, and Tobey gently put his hand under Becky's back to hold her up. She coughed a little harder, pressing her hands to her side to ease the pain that comes with broken ribs.

Tobey noticed quickly. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Becky shook her head. "No. Stay." She looked up at Claire as Tobey laid her back down. "It was nice of you to come see me, Mrs. McCallister."

"My pleasure, dear," Claire said. "I had to come. You're like family to us."

Becky and Tobey exchanged small, loving glances and a quick squeeze of hands. Claire smiled, noting how only the most oblivious idiot could have missed it.

Yes, Tobey was in love.

And from the look of it, so was Becky.

* * *

"Come _on!_ " Tobey banged his head against the steering wheel, as if a conniption would make the car in front of them move.

Claire reached over the console and touched her son's arm. "Calm down, dear. I'm sure this will clear very soon."

"It's been like this for _thirty minutes,_ Mother. _It's not clearing!"_ Furious, Tobey slammed his hand on the horn, releasing a deafening blast of noise.

"Tobey, dear, stop this at once. You're acting like a child." Claire firmly took Tobey's hand off the horn. Her son was twenty-two, but he was still prone to angry outbursts, as he had been when he was younger. He'd been working on his temper, but it was fast starting to seem as if the tendency was going to stick with him.

"I can't help it, Mother," Tobey groaned, eyes full of indignant outrage flicking down to the dashboard clock. "I promised Becky I'd be at her graduation. I _promised_ her!"

"And she knows you don't take promises lightly," Claire tried. "She'll understand."

Tobey huffed. "I'm taking the next exit."

Claire didn't bother to mention that the next exit was, in fact, the exit they needed to take.

The car crawled along slower than a snail, and Claire watched Tobey as he grew more and more agitated. He finally erupted again when the dashboard clock read 11:00. He took one look at the clock and punched the horn, slapping the steering wheel with his free hand. "Come on, come on, _come on!"_

Claire almost threw Tobey's hand off the horn. "Stop this nonsense, young man!" she ordered, her son's agitation apparently contagious. "We're almost at the exit. If anything, you'll miss the announcements and not much more! Becky isn't speaking until about halfway through the program, remember?"

Tobey's shoulders slumped. "I _promised._ "

"I know." Claire touched his shoulder. "This isn't your fault. And you'll be there for the important parts, you know. Look, we're coming up on the exit lane."

Tobey looked up and saw that they were indeed close to the exit lane. Visibly happier, he turned on the signal and got ready to merge. Once the car reached the exit lane, everything went uphill. The lane was crowded with so many vehicles coming off the highway, but they travelled faster than they had been for the past half hour.

And once the car reached the street, the car travelled the speed limit and no lower. Claire could almost see the gears in Tobey's head turn as he struggled not to go over the posted number.

At the college, Tobey sprang out of the driver's seat and onto the pavement. Slamming the door, he looked up. "Might I…?"

"I'll be right behind you."

Relief spread over Tobey's face as he turned, locked the car, and ran toward the quad of the university, where the ceremony was being held. Claire did not run after him, but she walked fast so she did not lose sight of him.

Luckily, there were a few open seats at the back. Swift and silent, Tobey lowered himself in the second seat, leaving the aisle seat for Claire. She sat down beside him and turned her attention to the stage.

Becky sat on the left side of the stage, not too far from the end of the line. Claire had a feeling that when Becky stood, her black gown would make her seem a lot taller. Her tassel swung beside the right side of her head as her eyes scanned the crowd, a pensive look on her face.

Then her eyes landed on Claire and the young man beside her, and she lit up. Beside Claire, Tobey flashed a smile at her and waved. Becky lifted a hand in return before returning her attention to the president of the school, pensiveness transformed to anticipation.

Tobey's eyes never left Becky for the whole ceremony, not even to glance down at his program. He looked on with pride as she, the valedictorian, gave her speech, which Claire was quite impressed with. (She knew Tobey would've been proud no matter what Becky said.) And when Becky was called upon to receive her diploma, no one in the audience applauded more enthusiastically.

After the ceremony, the sounds of victory filled the air. Congratulations were said, joyous tears were shed, and many graduates couldn't stop laughing, for they had finally, at long last, taken their first steps into launching a career. It was a milestone, and the day was one that every graduate had a reason to be proud of themselves.

The McCallisters found the Botsfords beside the stage. Becky had launched herself off the platform into the arms of her mother and father. TJ waited impatiently to give Becky his own congratulatory hug, and Bob squeaked in indignation that he was forgotten.

When the family had given Becky their hugs and congratulations, Tobey tapped Becky on the shoulder and, grinning, held out his arms. With a squeal, she whirled around and embraced him, almost knocking him over. His arms went around her and held her tight as he laughed at her enthusiastic greeting. "Congratulations, Becky," he said, moving her tassel out of the way to kiss her on the cheek.

Becky looked up at Tobey, eyes wide. "I was worried when I didn't see you before everything began," she said.

Tobey quirked one side of his mouth upwards. "Traffic was atrocious," he said.

Becky beamed and pulled Tobey down to kiss him on the lips, her fingers caught in his hair. Claire and Sally gasped in unison and TJ grimaced.

Neither of them cared.

When Becky finally released Tobey, she simpered up at him as if he was the only other person in the world. "I'm glad you came," she said.

Tobey smiled back, brushing a stray strand of hair back from her face. "Darling, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Ahem," TJ blurted out. "As cute and mushy as this romantic stuff is, I'm starving."

The entire group laughed heartily, the nervous tension having been dissolved, before turning to the topic of where to go for lunch. Becky kept her hold on Tobey's arm, however, as though she would never let go.

Claire noted, with some amusement, that Tobey didn't seem to mind this one bit.

* * *

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Claire was careful not to drop the box as she handed it back to her son, who looked like a shy, scared boy as he took the box, closed it, and put it in his jacket pocket. The ring was gold, with a small diamond set in the middle. Claire thought it was perfect for Becky, who was the sort of person who liked tradition. "I think she'll love it, Tobey. It suits her."

Tobey exhaled as his eyes flicked toward the door. "I hope she never wants to take it off."

"Oh, don't be silly, Tobey," Claire said, prompting her son to look at her. "You know she'll say yes."

"I _don't_ know, Mother," Tobey softly contradicted, "and that's what scares me. I want her to say yes, more than she'll ever know."

"Tobey, that girl loves you from the bottom of her heart," Claire said, thinking back on her observations of the couple. "If she loves you half as much as you love her, she'll say yes, and I'm fairly certain she loves you more than that."

Tobey fingered the box in his pocket, looking thoughtful. "I do hope so." Bending down, he kissed Claire on the cheek. "When I see you next, Mother, I pray I'll be engaged. I'll see you later."

"I'll be here," Claire said. Tobey nodded and headed toward the door. When his hand was on the knob, Claire spoke again. "And Tobey?"

His hair fell into his face as he looked up, and he brushed it away to see Claire better. "Yes, Mother?"

Claire smiled. "Good luck."

Tobey smirked. "I'll need it." Then he was gone.

Claire watched out the window as Tobey got into his car and drove away. Tears sprang to her eyes, unbidden, as she watched him go. She'd known this day was coming for a while now, but she _was_ his mother, and she was losing her only son to another woman. Granted, this woman loved Tobey as much as, perhaps even more than, his mother did, but the pain was still there.

At the same time, Claire was blissfully happy. Tobey had grown into a fine young man who'd made a name for himself in the engineering world fairly quickly, and he'd found a special young woman to share his life with, a young woman he loved with his heart and soul and who loved him with a similar intensity. The couple was a fine match, and they would be very happy together.

Yes, Tobey had done well for himself.

It wasn't like Claire would never see him again.

So the moment was bittersweet as Claire turned from the window to go into the kitchen and make herself a cup of hot tea. No use just sitting around, doing nothing, and waiting for Tobey to come home.

He could take care of himself.

* * *

Becky wasn't the only one who cried during the wedding.

Claire kept wiping her eyes during the vows, but she finally wept openly once Tobey and Becky were pronounced husband and wife. Sally burst into tears soon afterwards, and the two women clutched each other as they cried, both in joy that their children had found their match and in sadness that they were leaving their families behind to start one of their own.

The reception was simple but lovely. The families of the bride and groom hovered around the couple until Becky finally told her parents to "cut it out, already!" This was met with laughter and reluctant obedience to her command.

Claire, however, watched the couple from her seat at one of the long tables. Tobey's hand rested on Becky's waist as the two mingled with their guests, while Becky leaned her head on his shoulder when they stopped to chat. Claire observed as Tobey threw his head back laughing at something Becky's friend Scoops had said.

He hadn't laughed much when he was younger. It was nice to see him make up for it now.

Finally, Tobey and Becky went out onto the dance floor for the first dance of the evening. They didn't really dance, though – they stepped back in forth in time with the music as they spoke quietly with each other, perpetual smiles on both their faces.

At last, it was time for the groom's dance with his mother. Tobey said something to Becky, kissed her cheek, and approached Claire's seat. "Might I have this dance, Mother?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Claire smiled and stood to take his hand. "It would be my pleasure, Tobey."

On the floor, Tobey seemed a little distracted. Claire didn't mind; it was only natural for Tobey to wish to be with his bride on his wedding day. Finally, he spoke. "You won't be too bored without me, will you?" he joked, blue eyes sparkling with mirth as they looked down at Claire.

"Not one bit," Claire replied, "for you'll come to visit me often." Her tone dared him to question her command.

Luckily, this wouldn't be a hard command to follow. "Of course we will, Mother. There's no reason for us to leave Fair City; everything we need is right here."

"You've done well for yourself, my boy." Claire blinked away tears as she looked up at her son. "I'm proud of you."

Tobey swallowed, hard. "It means a great deal to hear you say so, Mother."

They spent the rest of the dance in companionable silence.

When it was over, Tobey escorted Claire back to her seat, kissed her cheek, and waved before heading into the crowd to find Becky. Her white dress wasn't too hard to spot, and Claire grinned as Tobey suddenly set his hands on Becky's shoulders, scaring her and causing her to spill her champagne. There were a few apologies and much laughter as the couple went on a hunt for napkins to clean up the mess.

No wedding could go without at least one mishap, of course, for nobody's perfect.

* * *

"Okay, but what if it's a girl?"

Becky raised an eyebrow from her spot on the couch. "Tobey, I'm telling you, it's going to be a boy."

"Best to listen to Becky on this one, Tobey," Claire put in from the kitchen sink, where she was helping Sally clean up the dinner dishes. "Mothers know these things."

Tobey rolled his eyes. "That may be, but it's always good to be prepared." He turned to Becky. "Come now, just give me one girl name. Just one."

A mischievous glint appeared in Becky's eye. "Okay. If it's a girl, let's name her Triana."

" _No._ " Tobey was vehemently opposed, though he looked as if he was trying not to laugh. "We're not naming our child after a book character. Next thing I know, you'll want to name our son Vanlandingham!"

Becky grinned. "Aw, come on. Have a little fun with this, Tobey! I think Triana McCallister has a nice ring to it. Besides, it's certainly not as long and complex as Vanlandingham."

"I'm exercising my rights as head of the home. We're not naming our daughter Triana."

"All right, fine." Breathing deeply, Becky closed her eyes and thought. "What about … Edith?"

Tobey cocked his head as he considered the name, mouthing the word. "I like it. It rolls off the tongue nicely."

Claire finished scrubbing the last plate and went to wash her hands while Sally put away the dish. "Don't forget middle names," Sally and Claire said at the same time. They laughed at themselves, and Sally knocked on the wooden cabinet above her head.

"They're right, you know," said Becky. "We do need a middle name."

"That we do, darling. Any ideas?"

"Claire, maybe?"

Claire and Sally looked at each other as they approached the couple. "What was that, dear?" Claire asked, sure she hadn't heard right.

Tobey was already trying out the full name. "Edith Claire McCallister." He looked down at Becky, who smiled up at him. "You have a way with words, love. It's perfect."

"Just like our baby will be."

Claire sat at the foot of the couch, leaving the chair for Sally. "Did you just say your baby's middle name will be Claire?"

"Well, if it's a girl," Becky replied, tearing her gaze from Tobey to look at her mother-in-law. "It's a pretty name."

"I-I'm touched, dear." Claire felt tears coming on.

"No woman could be more deserving," Tobey put in. "This baby, whether boy or girl, will be very fortunate to have you for a grandmother."

"Ahem," Sally said.

Becky grinned. "No offense, Mom, but Sally really isn't the best middle name. Although our baby will be lucky to have you in its life, too."

"None taken, dear. I think Edith Claire is very lovely."

Tobey shifted in his seat. " _Now_ we can discuss boy names."

Becky smiled cryptically. "Oh, I already have one ready."

Tobey raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I'll tell you when the baby's born."

Tobey spluttered. "But – but that's not fair!" he exclaimed. "Becky, tell me!"

"Nope!" Becky started to giggle as Tobey became more and more flustered. "It's not up for debate anyway."

Tobey looked at Claire and Sally, eyes pleading for help getting his stubborn wife to talk. But neither would be of any help, for they were too busy cackling at his predicament.

Tobey realized he would not get any information out of Becky this day, so he crossed his arms, rather ruffled by the women's treatment of him. He looked down at Becky, eyes slightly narrowed. "You'll pay for this, Becky."

Everyone knew he didn't mean it.

* * *

"Grandmother, when will Mum and Dad be home?"

Claire ruffled Theodore McCallister IV's dark hair that he'd gotten from his mother. "What did I tell you yesterday, Teddy?"

Teddy huffed. "That they'll be home tomorrow."

"And that was yesterday. So they'll be home today."

"Yes, but what _time_ will they be home?"

Claire had to smile. The boy liked to ask questions, something she was sure he'd gotten from his father, who could be very inquisitive. "Very soon, dear. Now why don't you find one of your books and read it while you wait?"

Teddy, who'd inherited both his parents' love of books and vocabulary skills, perked up. "Excellent idea!"

Claire laughed and pushed her glasses up further on her nose as Teddy climbed off her lap and headed to the bookshelf in the corner, pulling a big thick book onto the floor. "The dictionary, dear? Isn't that a little big for you?"

"Mum says it's never too early to start learning new words." With that, Teddy opened the dictionary to a random page and began running his fingers along the neat print as he mouthed the words to himself.

Claire left him to it and looked out the window, waiting for Tobey's car to pull up in the driveway. She was beginning to get concerned as it grew later and later in the day. The doctors had said there weren't any complications and that everything looked fine, so why they weren't back yet was a mystery.

At long last, the car pulled up to the curb. Tobey was first to emerge, and when she shut the door, Teddy dropped the dictionary and raced to the door to open it and run outside. "Mum! Dad!"

Claire followed the boy outside, and she watched as Tobey helped Becky out of the car before bending down to hug his son. Becky might've done the same if not for the bundle in her arms.

The family returned to the front stoop, where Tobey hugged Claire. "Thank you for watching Teddy," he said. "It was a great help."

"Yes, thank you," Becky said as she hugged Claire with one arm. "I'm sorry we're so late."

"It's no trouble. Was everything all right?"

Becky adjusted the baby girl in her arms. "Just some trouble with the birth certificate, but everything has been set right."

Tobey scoffed. "I wonder how many such issues are caused by some medical professional's handwriting."

"Tobey," Becky admonished. "Be gracious, will you?"

Teddy pulled on his mother's free arm. "Can I say hi?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course," said Becky, bending to show Teddy his new baby sister. "Edith, this is your big brother. You met him in the hospital."

Teddy touched Edith's cheek. "Hi, baby."

Becky laughed and stood back up. "Anyway, thank you again."

"Of course." Claire scanned her daughter-in-law's face. "You look exhausted, dear."

"Yes, well," Becky said, turning a little red. "I guess that's what comes with having babies. But it's well worth it."

Tobey hugged Becky close, baby and all. "Teddy, say goodbye to your grandmother."

"Bye!" Teddy reached up for a hug, which Claire happily gave him. "Now I have to teach Edith how to read."

"That might take a while, Teddy." Claire waved as she stepped off the stoop. "Be good!"

"I'll try," said Teddy, blue eyes sparkling as he waved back.

* * *

She saw the doctor shake his head, and she saw Becky and Tobey's eyes widen as he explained the situation.

She heard the questions running around their heads.

She felt the sting of unshed tears.

At last, the doctor finished speaking, and her son and daughter-in-law entered the room and pulled up chairs by her bed. Tobey took her hand. "Hello, Mother."

Claire tried to smile and coughed instead. "Hello, Tobey."

Becky leaned forward. While a woman of thirty-three, her face still retained her youthful innocence. Barely any lines adorned her face, except for laugh lines near the corners of her eyes that crinkled when she smiled. "Claire, if there's anything we can do…"

"Becky, stop." Claire didn't want to hear this. "I've seen my grandchildren. I've seen my son, the amazing man he grew up to be, and the lovely woman he married. There is nothing more I could want."

Tobey's eyes were glassy as he kissed Claire's hand. "It's all because of you, you know," he murmured hoarsely. "I don't want to lose you."

Claire looked up at her son, who carried himself as the successful man he'd become. He had everything he'd ever wanted – recognition and respect. Most importantly, he had everything he'd ever needed – a home, a career, children, and a wife who loved him.

She'd done well with him, it seemed.

"At this point," she said, "I don't think you have a choice."

A sob choked out of his throat. "Blasted cancer," he growled. "It isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, Tobey," said Claire, watching Becky lay her hand on Tobey's arm to calm him. "But it appears it's been very fair to you. You're a lucky man. Don't waste your time and energy on your poor old mother."

Tobey looked her in the eyes. "You're my mother," he whispered. "It's my honor and my privilege to care for you."

Her sweet son always knew just what to say.

* * *

The cancer finally reached her brain, and Claire McCallister died on a cool spring day surrounded by her son, his wife, and her good friend Sally Botsford. Though she was not loved widely, she was loved deeply, and her friends and family were filled with sorrow at her passing.

The evening after she was laid to rest, Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III sat at the window in the bedroom he shared with his wife Becky, but he was not seeing the sunset in the distance. The door to the bedroom opened and closed behind him, and Becky seated herself at his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. His arm went around her without a word, and the two sat together, grieving their loss silently.

Tobey was first to speak. "I should've been a better son."

Becky's heart went out to him. "Tobey, don't—"

"I shouldn't have been so hell-bent on getting my way all the time. I shouldn't have made her worry. It's my fault."

"Tobey, stop." Becky lifted her head, removed Tobey's glasses and placed them on the windowsill, and put her hand on his cheek, where a teardrop slowly fell onto her hand. "You did your best, and that's all she could've asked. And she would've worried about you no matter what you did or didn't do. Mothers are just natural worrywarts. I should know."

Tobey smiled a little at the reminder that Becky was the mother of his children. "I suppose so."

Becky wrapped her arms around his chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

"You're a superhero, not a miracle worker," Tobey murmured, pressing his lips to Becky's hair. "There wasn't a thing anyone could've done. It was just … too strong." He took a shuddering breath.

Becky waited.

Finally Tobey let himself cry. Tears streamed down his face as he buried it into Becky's shoulder and clutched her for support, which she was more than happy to give. He sobbed terrible, shoulder-shaking sobs and gasped for air between each one. Becky didn't let go through the entire ordeal, letting him get it all out.

When he was done, Becky helped him sit up so he could breathe deeply. His shirt was crumpled and his hair was unkempt, but that didn't matter. She got ready to stand and get him a glass of water, but he pulled her back down and into his lap. "Stay, Becky," he pleaded. "Please."

She just couldn't say no.

The two stayed in that embrace for a long time. "What do I do now, Becky?" Tobey finally asked.

Her answer was immediate. "You live, Tobey. You grieve for a little while, but then you move on and live the rest of your life. You'll make mistakes, sure, but everyone does. In the end, she'd be proud of you anyway."

Tobey stroked Becky's hair gently, cheek pressed against her forehead. The familiar scent of the vanilla shampoo she used was comforting to him. "You have a way with words, love."

Becky looked up and smirked. "What can I say? I am Wordgirl, after all."

Tobey laughed, a good thing to do after a bout of crying.

Becky pulled him to his feet. "Now come on, McCallister. We've got a life to live."

"That we do, darling. That we do."

* * *

 **Yeah, I don't have anything cute to say after that.  
**

 **So, if you would, review if you liked it hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn. I will hopefully have some other, cuter stories up very soon, so stay tuned for those! Also, if you want to, you can follow my Wordgirl blog on Tumblr under the username word-up (it won't let me post the full Tumblr URL). With all that said, I'll see you next time!**


End file.
